The Call
by setsailforthegoldensea
Summary: under a new penname!   Lucy is left in her own world, sad. Caspian is left in Narnia, missing Lucy and not wanting to marry the star. Could Aslan grant their wish? Can Lucy come back to Narnia? What about the other Pevensie's? Caspian/Lucy Peter/OC eventual Edmund/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. If I did, Caspian and Lucy would have ended up together in the books.  
><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Hello there, this is my first Narnia story. I've been a major Lucian shipper since I was in Elementary school and read the first few chapters of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I'm now in college and FINALLY decided to write a story about them. However, this is based off both the books and the movies.  
>I also, don't know how often I will be updating, but if you like my story, please R&amp;R. Favorite it, add it to your alerts. Do anything to show me if you like the story. Suggestions are welcome. I don't do well with flames, so please keep it to yourself.<p>

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Aslan, I need you." Caspian and Lucy both say from their different worlds.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV:<p>

I was kneeling by my bed, crying, praying for Aslan to hear my prayers. This was the 10th time in the 3 years that I've been back from Narnia. As usual, I felt as if my hopes were too high and Aslan never presented himself to me.  
>My prayers must have come out louder than I expected because Edmund had come into my room and looked at me curiously.<br>"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked as the concerned older brother that he is.  
>"No, I hate it here and I want to go back." I sobbed. I couldn't lie to him. He sighed and pulled me to my feet and sat on my bed.<br>"Lu, I'm sorry. We both heard Aslan. I don't think there's any possibility to either of us going back. I'd love to go back just as much as you do, but there must be a reason other than 'we're too old' to go back. Our time in Narnia is over." he said.  
>"Ed, how much time do you think has passed in Narnia?" I asked a little dreamily.<br>"It's been 3 years since we left. Who knows? Time passes by there differently from our world here." he explained.  
>"Yes, I know. Do you think Caspian is still alive? Did he marry Liliandil?" I asked him.<br>"Well, he did bring her onto the Dawn Treader. Why Lu?" he asked me.  
>"No reason." I blushed.<p>

You see, there are many reasons as to why I want to come back to Narnia. I have so many unanswered questions. I feel like I no longer belong here and that Narnia is my true home. You can say I left myself back in Narnia on the Dawn Treader. I also left my heart with Caspian. He may not know it, but he has my heart. It's wishful thinking, but I just want to go back to reunite with him. Also, no one needs me here. Mum has shut herself off from everyone but father. We don't know why, she just turned herself away. Susan started forgetting and would scold me every time I mentioned Narnia. She thought of it as childs play. Peter acts as if he had forgotten, but Edmund and I have noticed his longing to be reunited with a sword. He misses the battles, which is why he wanted to join into the war. The only difference was that he wasn't using a sword, but a gun. I think we all could tell that Edmund misses it there just as much as I do, but he's giving up much faster, which saddens me quite a bit.

* * *

><p>Caspian's POV:<br>It's been months since Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace had left and went back to their own world. I was feeling restless and much stressed. With them on board, I felt relaxed, especially with Lucy around. She calmed everyone down. It also possibly made me realize my feelings for her. I couldn't stand having Liliandil with me after a month. I saw the real... person?... star?... that she was on the inside. Her ego was just as big as Susan Pevensie's. They could probably get along pretty well.  
>I let Liliandil go back to her home, but now the council is a bit outraged that I had let go of my only potential queen. This is why I keep praying to Aslan. I just need him to hear me out.<br>"Aslan, I need you." I prayed. To my surprise, he actually acknowledged my prayer. I opened my eyes to see the great lion in front of me, smiling. I quickly kneeled and bowed.  
>"Rise young King." he said.<br>"Aslan." I smiled.  
>"I believe I know what you are asking. I could accept, but it is also young Lucy's decision if she would like to stay here in Narnia. She can not go back to her own world if she accepts." he explained.<br>"I understand. If she does not accept, I will let you know due time." he said. I nodded and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV:<br>I was on my way to school when I felt a sudden pinch. No one was around me. It couldn't have been Edmund since he was ways ahead of me already making his way into his school across from my own. The pinch came again, I then realized it was magic. I smiled and a sudden gust of wind blew my way. It lead me towards the forest behind my school. I stopped as soon as the wind stopped and I found myself right in the middle of the forest.  
>"Over here dear Lucy." I heard Aslan's great voice right behind me. I turned and found the lion. I smiled and attacked the great lion in a big hug.<br>"I believe you would like to come back to Narnia?" Aslan asked.  
>"I would LOVE to come back." I said.<br>"You have a decision to make Lucy, if you come back, you are no longer welcome to come back here to your world." Aslan said. I stood there thinking about it, what about Edmund? I know he misses it there and it wouldn't be fair to just leave him here. It wouldn't be fair to leave Peter either. Susan would be okay staying here considering she no longer believes.  
>"Aslan, is it too much to ask if you ask my brothers if they want to come along?" I asked.<br>"If I ask them, they would have your same decision to make. How about your sister?" he asked.  
>"She stopped believing." I simply said.<br>"I believe that is my doing. The older she had gotten, the more she wasn't fit to be in Narnia. She belongs here." he said. I nodded.  
>"Well, Aslan. I would love to go back. I've made my decision. I want to stay in Narnia." I said. Aslan let out a loud roar and we were both sent to Narnia.<br>"I will go back to your world soon, asking if your brothers would like to come." he said. I nodded and he disappeared. I looked behind me to see Cair Paravel, newly remodeled. The guard immediately took notice of me. He was so surprised.  
>"High Queen Lucy?" he asked. I immediately recognized him. He was one of the crew members on the Dawn Treader.<br>"Hello there Ralph." I smiled.  
>"Let me notify the castle of your arrival." he said. He let me in and ran to the castle. The other guard just looked at me curiously. I smiled at him and walked slowly towards the door to the castle.<br>"LUCY?" A man, I recognized right away said in surprise and happiness.  
>"Hello Caspian." I smiled.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. Sadly. If I had, the one thing I would have changed was that Lucy stayed in Narnia and married Caspian instead of the Star.

**Author's note:** SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Well, I did say that I didn't know how often I would update. Anyway, thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts and/or favorites! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY.

* * *

><p><strong>Caspian's POV:<strong>

I was in my study reading over many proposals. Different kinds, ones from daughters of lords offering to marry me. Others were to settle the peace with other lands. Now that there's peace all over Narnia, it's quite boring, but I do not wish to have battles where we lose our people. I would never wish that to happen to my people.  
>My reading had been interuppted when Ralph walked in.<br>"Your majesty, a woman has arrived and has requested for your presence." There was a hidden twinkle in Ralph's eyes. I was slightly curious and hurried over to the front of the castle. As I opened the door, I was met with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
>"LUCY?" I exclaimed in a bit of surprise.<br>"Hello Caspian." she said as she curtsied.  
>"Please, come in. Did you travel far?" I asked being polite. She stepped into the castle and she and I walked together.<br>"Not far, Aslan sent me right in front of the castle." she said.  
>"That's great. How are you? We have much to discuss. Care to join me in my study?" I asked her.<br>"I'm great. Lead the way my King." she smiled, in her little playful way. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes brightened when she looked at me. I also noticed her appearance. She's definitely older from the last time I had seen her. It's been only a year since our last adventure on the Dawn Treader. It seems as if a few years had passed in her world.  
>We reached my study and entered.<p>

**Edmund's POV:**

"Lucy? Are you home?" I said as I entered through the door at home.  
>"She's not here, but it's nice to see you too Ed." Peter said from my far right. I looked at him shocked.<br>"You're home!" I exclaimed.  
>"A bit earlier than expected, but I'm here." Peter said smiling. With out hesitating, I hugged my brother. The last Lucy and I had seen him was almost two years ago.<br>Suddenly, there was a rumble through out the whole house. Peter and I nearly lost our balance.  
>"My Kings." we heard a strong voice behind us.<br>"Aslan?" I said as I turned around. Peter immediately turned around and he and I saw the great lion before us. We knelt immediately.  
>"Rise my Kings." he said softly.<br>"We never thought we would see you again." I said to the lion.  
>"I shall tell you the truth. King Caspian had requested your sister Lucy to come back to Narnia. For that reason, you will have to ask him yourself, if you want to come back to Narnia, as requested by your sister. This will be your last crossing. Choose wisely." he said.<br>"Wait, so we're actually allowed to come back?" Peter asked, not fully processing what Aslan was saying to either of us.  
>"Yes Peter." the lion chuckled.<br>"If we go back, it's permanent? We can't come back here. What will happen to us in this world?" I asked.  
>"If you were to choose Narnia, this world will believe that you three have died." Aslan said simply. Peter and I looked at each other. Peter was hesitating a bit, but I was on the same boat as Lucy, there was nothing here for me.<br>"I choose to go back." I said. After a few minutes, Peter had made his decision.  
>"I'm going to go back as well." Peter decided.<br>Aslan let out a deep and loud roar. The house rumbled once more and the floor started to give away. Soon, a hole appeared and we were sucked into the hole. Peter and I woke up on the same beach we arrived at before we had met Caspian. Aslan was no where in sight. Peter and I knew what to do.  
>"Hey, Cair Paravel. It's restored." I said as I looked up.<br>"It looks the same!" Peter said as he looked up. We made our way up to Cair Paravel and almost half an hour later, we were in front of the castle met with guards.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Sorry it's really short, but I promise the next chapter it'll be longer! Anyway, R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nothing besides this plot belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** I'm actually updating faster than I thought. I felt inspired during philosophy class and wrote the beginning of this chapter as we watched a mini movie clip.

So to make this clear, I thought I'd share the ages.

**Caspian ; 21**

**Lucy ; 17**

**Edmund ; 19**

**Peter ; 22, almost 23.**

now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caspian's POV:<strong>_

"3 years? Why it's only been a year since you last came to Narnia." I said to Lucy in surprise. Her eyes widened,

"No wonder you've hardly aged!" she joked. I merely laughed and said,

"I can't say the same about you. You've grown up now. I must say... you look quite-" I was interuppted in the middle of my sentence thanks to Ralph, once again.

"I'm sorry to barge in your majesties, but another surprise has appeared once more. High Kings Peter and Edmund has arrived to the castle." he announced a bit out of breath.

"Breath Ralph, but what a surprise!" I exclaimed. Lucy tried to hide her squeal as she said,

"I can't believe they chose to stay in Narnia!" she ran out to join Ralph. I quickly followed and just laughed at her excitement.

I had slowed down on my way to the front doors, but as soon as I reached everyone, I saw as Lucy embraced her older brothers. As soon as they pulled away, Edmund smiled and walked over to greet me in a manly hug. Peter merely just smiled and nodded at me.

"Ed, Peter, welcome!" I said to them. I gestured for everyone to come in. Before Ralph made his way back to his post, he looked at Peter and said,

"My apologies your majesty. For earlier. I didn't recognize King Edmund for he did look quite older. I also had never met you..." he trailed on.

"It is quite alright. It was understandable. You were doing your job." he said to him as he pat his back. I just stood there a bit curious, but a second later just let it go.

We made our way into the castle and I turned to the brothers and said,

"Lucy and I were in the middle of talking about how much time had passed since we last went on our adventure." I said.

"How much has passed?" Peter asked.

"I haven't seen you in 4 years, so It's been 4 years since you've last been here." he said.

"Wow." Peter said as he thought about how much time had passed in his world.

"Ah, so it's been a year!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Yes it has been." I smiled.

"How about I show you to your rooms? Well, I'm sure you would remember. We've restored the castle to its former glory. We keep your rooms empty in case you were to show unexpectedly, even if Aslan has said that you were to never return, I had hoped." I said to them.

"We're in Cair Paravel!" Lucy smiled brightly.

"Yes, we are. I'd always dreamt of seeing this castle. When you mentioned its ruins, I promised my self to have it restored once I become King. They finished with the castle as soon we got back from Ramandu's Island."

"Speaking of Ramandu's Island, has anything happened with Liliandil? I know you brought her back with you." Edmund asked about the blue star.

"I did, but it didn't work out. I'll just say, she reminds me of your sister. Not you Lucy." I said as I looked at her. She smiled knowingly.

"Ah, seems we have made it to your rooms. Everything should be there. Including your gifts from Father Christmas. I didn't feel right having your sword Peter, so I had it placed in your room. And Ed, I know you hadn't gotten anything from Father Christmas, but I had one of the 7 swords be placed in your room. Liliandil offered me to take care of the swords that no longer had their masters." I explained.

"Now, make yourselves comfortable. Dinner is in a few hours." I said as I left them alone. Lucy waved as she made her way to her room. Edmund and Peter shoved each other in excitement and made their ways to their room. I shook my head at Peter considering he was older than I. I understood his excitement though, being back in Narnia and all.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I was bored out of my mind. I had gotten finish bathing and immediately got dressed in one of my old dresses. I was glad that I was able to fit into them again because I much preferred the dresses I wore when I was older as opposed to the ones I wore when I was younger. Much more elegant. I decided to find Caspian once more, but before I could go anywhere, a young woman walked in.

"Hello your majesty. My name is Kylie. I am your lady's maid. Do you need anything?" she asked me.

"Hello there Kylie. Please, call me Lucy. Well, I was wondering if you knew where King Caspian is at the moment?" I asked.

"I believe he is currently in his study. Would you like me to lead you there?" she asked.

"Please." I said. She led me towards his study which was actually not far from our rooms.

"Your majesty, Queen Lucy wishes to see you." Kylie said as she knocked on the door.

"Please come in." Caspian said from the other side of the door.

Kylie opened the door and held the door to let me in. She quickly left us alone.

"Hello Lucy." Caspian said. I saw a twinkle in his eyes as he saw me. I blushed a bit and said,

"Hello Caspian. I was just bored and decided to see if you wanted to chat more." I asked him.

"I would love to. I want to know more since you've been away." he said as he held out a chair for me.

We sat there for nearly an hour talking about what's happened in Narnia, what I had been doing back in the other world, just catching up.

"I am curious though Caspian, what exactly happend with Liliandil?" I asked as I blushed.

"After a months stay in Cair Paravel, I started to notice how clingy and egotistical she got as she was by my side. It reminded me of how your sister was in the Golden Age. Well, from what I had read in the history books. She seemed too... well, not my type. But one thing good came from it. I came to realize that I had feelings for someone else." he said the last part slowly.

"Oh, did you? Does she know? Are you with her now?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, no I'm not. She doesn't know." he said.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" I asked.

"You know her." He said slowly. I looked at him a bit confused. I don't really know any other woman here in Narnia, well besides Kylie, my lady's maid.

"Is it Kylie?" I asked a bit confused. Caspian's eyes widened.

"Oh, no of course not!" he said laughing a bit.

"Then who is it! How do I know her!" I said a bit too eagerly. Caspian just laughed at my eagerness.

"You'll know in time." he said. Suddenly, my brothers barge in. They seriously have impeccable timing don't they?

_**Peter's POV:**_

After dinner, Caspian asked me to stay as Edmund and Lucy made their way back to their rooms for some needed rest.

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about Caspian?" I asked him.

"I know it's soon, but I just wanted to ask for your blessing." he asked me. My ears perked up and I looked at him straight in the eyes, curious as to what he was intending on.

"Blessing?" I asked. I noticed a tinge of red on his cheeks and I knew then that it was something that I may or may not be happy about.

"I wish to court Lucy." he said slowly. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why wasn't Edmund brought into the room? He has just as much of a say as I do." I asked him.

"Um, Ed and I talked earlier as you got a tour of the castle before dinner. He gave me his blessing already." he said. I saw how vulnerable Caspian looked at the moment. For once, he was just a regular human being and not a King of Narnia.

"It's going to get some used to, but you have my blessing Caspian. I am glad it is you though and not some other bloke." I told him.

"Does Lucy know?" I asked.

"Oh no, not yet. I haven't told her of my feelings." He said.

"Oh, and thank you for your blessing. I know how much she means to both of you. I couldn't have not asked." he said.

"You're quite the gentleman Caspian. A great King too. You may have been a naive boy when I first met you, but you're growing on me." I told him. He honestly was.

"Now, do you know of anyone who is looking to be courted?" I asked jokingly. Caspian smiled.

"I do know some Archenland and Telmarine woman who are looking." he said. I just shook my head.

"I was kidding Caspian, I'm still not ready to be tied down yet. My time will come to find someone." I told him. He nodded in understanding.

I stood to make my way back to my quarters, but Caspian stopped me once more.

"Peter, A king or queen in Narnia, always a king and queen right? Well, I just wanted to let you know, all of you are welcome to join in our council meetings and put in imput or suggestions." he said.

"Thank you for the invitation. Any meetings soon?" I asked him.

"Next week. Our meeting ended this morning before Lucy's arrival." he said. I merely nodded and bid him goodnight. That's when I had bumped into Kylie, Lucy's lady's maid. I was simply enchanted by her. She had long and wavy dirty blonde hair. She was a few inches shorter than I was and she seemed to look about my age. She was indeed beautiful.

"I'm so sorry your majesty!" she exclaimed.

"No need to apologize. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said to her. She blushed slightly.

"Goodnight your majesty." she said as she looked down on the ground and walked away. I smiled and made my way to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Narnia. *sigh*****  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here it is, finally. I've been writing this slowly, just so I can get it right. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>_

Lucy was woken up the next morning by Kylie, who had opened the large curtains. As the bright Narnian sun had hit her closed eye lids, her eyes suddenly opened. She squinted and turned away from the sun.

"Good morning your majesty. I'm sorry I had to wake you so suddenly like that." she said guiltily. Lucy just groaned and slowly pulled herself up from the bed.

"Time to bathe and get dressed your majesty!" Kylie said a bit chipper. It could have been due to her and Peter's encounter last night, but who really knows.

Lucy walked over to the bathroom that was joined with her room. As soon as her nightgown was pulled away, she slipped into the warm bath that Kylie had prepared for her.

20 minutes later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom in a robe and she sat down on her bed as Kylie got her dress prepared.

"What do you think your majesty?" Kylie asked as she held up the dress. It was plain, but very beautiful.

"It's gorgeous!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Isn't it? I actually designed it myself. I always pictured someone of the highest rank, such as yourself, wearing it. I now have the chance to actually let you wear it. I was inspired by the mythological greek goddesses." Kylie said.

"Wait, Greek... Kylie, I don't mean to sound so blunt, but are you from my other world?" Lucy asked a bit shocked. Kylie blushed. She had nearly forgotten that Queen Lucy had come from the other world.

"I am your majesty. It's actually quite a story. I'd love to tell it to you some time." Kylie offered.

"I would love to hear it. How about tonight before bed? We could do some girl bonding. So far, you're the only girl I know here. I'd love to have some female companions other than my brothers and Caspian." Lucy said with crooked smile.

"Of course your majesty." Kylie smiled.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you? Call me Lucy." Lucy said, not in a mean way of course. Kylie just nodded and helped Lucy get into her dress.

"You look great!" Kylie smiled.

"Thank you. It really is quite beautiful. You're very talented." Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy." Kylie smiled, then added, "Alright, time to head over to breakfast. I'm sure Caspian and your brothers are already waiting for your arrival." Lucy simply nodded and they headed out of the bed chambers.

As soon as they reached the dining hall for breakfast, Caspian and her brothers stood. She hadn't noticed the look on Caspian's face when he took his first glance at her. It, of course, went unnoticed by Edmund and Peter, who were suddenly having the urge to burst into laughter. Caspian did look a tad bit silly with his mouth hanging agape, nearly drooling. Lucy suddenly noticed the extra person at the table.

She walked over next to Edmund, seeing as Peter's side was already occupied by the mysterious man. He looked close to Caspian and Peter's age and he was indeed handsome.

"Good morning Lucy. This is Sir Nathaniel Bell." Caspian said as he gestured to the mysterious man. He smiled at her and bowed respectfully.

'Ah, he's one of Caspian's knights.' Lucy thought.

"Good morning dear brothers and Caspian. Good morning Sir Nathaniel." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the high queen of Narnia." Nathaniel said. Nathaniel took a quick glance at Caspian and smirked. He was one of the few who knew of his feelings for the high queen. Nathaniel suddenly looked behind Lucy.

"Hello Kylie." Nathaniel smiled.

"Hello Nate." the girl blushed madly.

"They're currently courting." Caspian whispered to Lucy. Peter had heard what Caspian had said and an upset emotion washed over his face. Both Lucy and Edmund looked at their brother in confusion. Peter just shrugged it off.

_**Edmund's POV:**_

After breakfast, Peter and I headed off to the stables to go look at the horses. Caspian had offered us to choose which of the horses we wanted, except his of course.

"What was that about back at breakfast?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing." Peter said stiffly.

"Shut up Pete, I know when you're lying." I said to my older brother. Peter rolled his eyes.

"No no, actually, let me guess. Does it have to do with a certain woman. Is she Lucy's maid?" I smirked. Peter just looked away from me.

"I knew it. You're so easy to read when it comes to these kinds of emotions." I laughed. Peter just shoved me.

"Sorry! Anyway, I know it is wrong, but you should fight for her if you really want her." I said.

"Who knew you were a secret romantic Ed?" Peter suddenly laughed. I just rolled my eyes at him and went over to the horses.

"Oh, you look just like Philip!" I ran to a horse.

"Philip sire?" the horse suddenly spoke. It startled me for a second.

"Yes, my old horse back in the Golden Age. He was my favorite horse." I said to him.

"You know, I have a descendent from the Golden Age named Philip, could it be him?" The horse asked.

"It could be! He was the only horse I knew named Philip." I smiled at the horse.

"What's your name?" I asked the horse.

"Gregory your majesty." the horse bowed.

"Well Gregory, how would you like to be my horse from now on?" I asked him.

"I would be honored your majesty." Gregory bowed his head once more. I stroked his mane and let him out so we could go for a run. Peter had found his horse and we decided on a quick race.

"Do you think we could find that lampost again?" I asked Peter as we started to stroll through the woods, our horses side by side.

"Maybe. But I'm not going through that wardrobe again." Peter chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far." I said laughing.

"We could check it out." Peter said shrugging. We went through the woods. We were surprised we remembered where to go. The last time we strolled through here, we were chasing the white stag.

_**Caspian's POV:**_

For some reason, I was suddenly nervous. Lucy and I were left alone in the dining room. Edmund and Peter had left previously to go to the stables.

"Would you like to walk around the gardens?" I asked Lucy.

"I would love to." she said as she stood up. She and I made our way to the back of the castle and out through the garden.

"It's beautiful here. The Narnian flowers smell so much sweeter." Lucy said as she closed her eyes to take in the smell of the flowers.

"It is beautiful. Not as beautiful as yourself I might add." I said to her. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked. I smiled and nodded at her. She gave me the most radiant smile and I almost lost my balance. She didn't know the effects she had on me.

"Are you okay Caspian? You nearly tripped." Lucy asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just didn't see where I was going." I said as a tinge of red appeared on my tanned skin.

Soon, we reached Lucy's favorite flowers.

"These were my favorite flowers you know." she said as she went to smell them.

"I do know. It was actually written in the history books." I said to her.

"Was it?" She asked smiling excitedly.

"Yes, it read that these were the flowers you always had in your room and when the occasion called for it, these were the only flowers you requested." I said.

"I did, indeed. Did it say why it was my favorite?" she asked.

"No, it didn't, unfortunately." I said to her.

"Do you want me to tell you?" she asked. I simply nodded, a bit eager to hear the story. I sound like a sap right now, wanting to know about flowers.

"These were the first flowers I saw blooming when the ice had melted away back when we were defeating the white witch. Peter helped me pick the flowers and the smell of these flowers captured me. They remind me of peace." she said.

"These flowers definitely are quite breath taking." I said. She nodded as she looked at the flowers.

I helped her pick the flowers for her room and as we made our way back into the castle, I stopped her.

"Lucy, I was wondering... Would you give me the honor of letting me court you?" I asked. In my head, I was wondering if those were the right words to say. Thankfully, I didn't have much to worry about.

"Of course Caspian." She smiled and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. I watched as she walked away, down the hallway and into her bed chambers.

I had to fight back the urge to suddenly dance in the middle of the hallway. Kylie and Nathaniel suddenly passed me.

"Well it looks like there's another happy couple in the castle." Nathaniel smirked.

"I'm going to talk to Lucy now..." Kylie said as she hurried over to Lucy's bed chambers.

Peter and Edmund had chosen that exact time to enter the castle.

"So what did we miss?" Edmund asked as he walked over to Nathaniel and I. Peter trailed on behind him.

"He finally asked Lucy." Nathaniel said to the brothers.

"Did she take it well?" Peter asked.

"Of course she did." Edmund said as if it were obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope no one was disappointed in the whole Kylie/Nathaniel relationship. Don't worry, there's going to be a few changes ahead. Edmund will soon find a romance of his own. Next chapter for sure though, we will hear Kylie's story.


End file.
